But I Thought!
by His Spectacles
Summary: Ron thinks Harry tops. Poor misled Gryffindor. All things are set straight after he follows them. DMHP my first bottom!Harry fic.


**But I Thought…!**

**One-shot**

Disclaimer: We all know Harry Potter belongs to a straight woman who thinks Ginny and Harry together is sexy. And I am not her, thank god.

-HD-

The only reason Ron Weasley managed to accept Harry and Malfoy together (though just barely) was because he thought that Harry topped. At least then, Harry was the one commanding the relationship while Malfoy took it, begging and submissive.

The thought of Malfoy being dominated by none other than Harry Potter seemed like such heavenly retribution for every slimy, bastardly thing the Slytherin had ever done to them that Ron couldn't help himself. He _wanted _to watch. He was strictly heterosexual, and vanilla sex with Hermione was great, no matter what everyone else said. He didn't get off on gay shagging, but a bottom and obedient Malfoy was enough incentive for Ron to swallow his initial disgust and watch.

He couldn't very well tell that he was going to stay and watch as Malfoy got buggered by Harry. For one, he didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. And two, the couple-to-observe in question would certainly hex him for his audacity.

So, he borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak, giving some vague excuse that he couldn't remember anymore. Hermione had given him a suspicious look. After all, what was he going to do with the Cloak if not to sneak into her Head Girl quarters? And she'd told him she had to study, so what? Lucky for Ron, McGonagall had unknowingly saved him by taking away Hermione for some Head Girl business that thankfully didn't involve the Head Boy. That would have killed Ron's plans.

As he followed Harry to wherever he and Malfoy had their 'dates,' Ron couldn't help it as his sadistic side crowed at the image of Malfoy being stripped of his control, reduced to desperate begging and bottoming that would be enough to have his prissy ancestors rising from their graves before keeling over and dying a second time.

After a few staircases and long minutes, Harry finally slipped into the Astronomy Tower, Ron quickly lunging inside before the door closed. He stifled his grunt of pain as his head knocked against the wall, keeping the Cloak still securely draped over him.

He pressed against the farthest corner, rolling his eyes as he saw Malfoy standing across from Harry. The Slytherin had his own quarters and they met at the Astronomy Tower? Mental.

Ron's eyes suddenly widened and he only managed to choke down his shout of shock as Malfoy suddenly charged at Harry, pinning the Gryffindor to the wall before attacking the obediently open lips. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around the blond's shoulders and waist, arching into the kiss like…like…

…He was offering himself to Malfoy and Ron could feel the horror seeping through him as Malfoy growled, tongue plundering Harry's mouth and pushing him harder against the wall. Harry's smaller frame was an advantage, making it easier for the Slytherin to support him, their hips grounding together and mouths frantically kissing.

_No, not kissing but devouring, _a detached voice in Ron's mind clarified. The redhead was too shocked to move, frozen in his corner under the Cloak. Even though everything was hazy because of the Cloak, he could still see all too well the comfortable way Harry submitted to Malfoy, letting the blond control their actions, their moans and grunts of pleasure making Ron's ears whistle and burn.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god he had it all _wrong_. Ron was utterly horrified to see that he was utterly, completely wrong in thinking that Harry was the top, the one doing the controlling and he wanted to be sick as Harry begged Malfoy for more, more and just more with sobbing breaths and broken moans. Ron stood there, unable to look away. He was frozen and forced to watch.

Malfoy's mouth was licking and biting at Harry's nipples (how had he managed to open Harry's shirt so fast?) and with one hand was now fumbling with Harry's trousers. He eased Harry down, the Gryffindor crying in protest, but Malfoy only silenced him with another rough kiss, pulling down Harry's trousers and Harry kicking them away. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and his bare cock stood to attention, weeping copiously at the tip. Malfoy fisted it with one hand and Harry whined, both panting harshly, while the blond's other hand hastily pushed his trousers off. When they were both naked waist-down, Harry immediately jumped back into Malfoy's arms, resuming their previous position.

Ron was surprised that he hadn't fainted just yet. He was still watching, eyes so impossibly wide and filled with dismay. No, he should stop this. Fling away the Cloak and wrench away that slimy Slytherin from Harry. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Harry was supposed to be the one keeping Malfoy in line, the one who took and dominated. Not like this as he arched into the Slytherin's embrace, mouth sucking eagerly at the digits thrust into his mouth, whimpering as he slid his cock against Malfoy's.

The Slytherin cursed and pulled his hand away, before they dropped below Harry's arse and it was a good thing that Ron was already immobile and mute in his shock because in the next moment Malfoy thrust two fingers into Harry's arse, the Gryffindor crying out in pleasure/pain as his spine arched, the back of his head hitting the wall with a dull 'thunk.'

"Ah gods…Draco…Draco…more, fuck, _more!" _Harry sobbed; lowering his head to Malfoy's straining shoulders, eyes clenched and chest heaving. He thrust downwards against those twisting digits, mewling as they hit his prostate and biting down into the clothed shoulder.

Malfoy snarled, eyes dilated with lust as he stretched Harry, scissoring him and raking against the other boy's sweet spot. "Do you want me, Harry? Want me so deep and so, _fuck_, tight inside of you? My cock, just my cock Harry?" he growled, his other hand gripping the bottom of Harry's arse tightly, fingernails digging into the pale flesh. His thighs quivered with the effort of holding Harry against the wall and his erection slid maddeningly along Harry's, sending shockwaves through both of them.

Harry nodded, jerking as Malfoy finger-fucked him. "Yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyes," he babbled blindly, biting his lower lip and gasping. "Fuck, please Draco. _Please fuck me already!_"

Malfoy growled and pulled out his fingers, pulling Harry's head back up through his hair and ground out, "Lubricating Charm, now!" before leaning in to bite the side of Harry's neck. Harry only had time to mutter the charm wandlessly when Malfoy thrust his now gleaming cock inside him, sliding in root-deep and had both of them crying out. Immediately Malfoy drew back and slid back in, fucking Harry relentlessly, his rhythm fast and bruising and it was fucking in the truest form.

Harry clung to the blond, pushing down on Malfoy's erection, loving the way it filled him, loving the delicious burn as Malfoy withdrew before slamming back in, pounding against his sweet spot over and over until Harry was mindless with the pleasure and mumbling incoherently.

"Fuck, so _hot_ so _tight_…nghh…" Malfoy moaned against Harry's gasping lips, hips plunging forward and upward by its own volition, groaning at the feel of Harry's arse clenching tightly around his prick, milking him for all he was worth.

Harry kissed Malfoy, their tongues coiling desperately as they sobbed into each other's mouths, Malfoy's cock pounding into Harry as their senses screamed and the white hot sensations skyrocketing out of control until it had them coming so furiously, their mouths locked together as they swallowed their nearly-frightened screams of pleasure, thick white ribbons of come bursting from Harry's cock to messily paint Draco's shirt-covered torso and below his chin, Malfoy's own come dribbling from Harry's hole and down his legs.

Both of them slid to the ground in a boneless heap, panting heavily as they trembled, wrapped in each other's arms. After a few moments, they caught their breaths and their shaking diminished to a minimum, and they stood up and tugged on their trousers, Harry casting a wandless cleaning charm. They stole soft kisses in between, murmuring quiet words that Ron couldn't quite catch in his numb state.

They cuddled and cooed for a few more minutes before walking out hand-in-hand, both grinning idiotically and riding their post-coital high.

Ron, meanwhile, was still in the newly vacated Astronomy Tower, the place reeking of fast, hard sex. He stood stock-still under the Cloak, pallid face pulled in a look of pure, unadulterated horror. Ron was left deeply traumatized, scarred for life as taunting images of Malfoy fucking his best friend played over and over in his mind. His stomach clenched and bile rose in his throat and a wave of nausea suddenly crashed over him, causing him to break his immobility and slid down to the floor, shuddering in horror and, well, horror. He felt as if his mind would implode from the vigorous shagging of his apparently bottom best mate and top Slytherin rival.

Though it was a bit reassuring to see Harry and Malfoy genuinely besotted afterwards (at least _that_ part of their relationship was true), Ron hated it that he was wrong about Harry topping but Harry actually _submitting _to the Slytherin so much that it left a bitter taste in his tongue and he would hex Malfoy first thing in the morning without any warning and explanation.

Right now, though, Ron was just fiercely promising himself that he would never, never, never, never, _never _again follow Harry and Malfoy for whatever reason. _Ever. _

-HD-

Mwuahahahahaha, think Ron saw enough? Please review? Because we all know that it keeps the creative juices flowing. And I'd like to see my number of reviews nearly match the number of hits. ;P


End file.
